


Sow the Seed

by rightforlife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 TROS Not Found, A Completely Appropriate Use of The Force, Balancing the Force through Sex, Because why?, Ben approves, Ben's Solo genes shine through, Breeding Kink, But only with his family, But they've always been disgustingly in love, Devoted Reylo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond Shenanigans (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Make Love (and Babies) not War, Minor description of labor, Rey has an Idea, Reylo Baby, So does the Force, Soft Ben Solo, That's exactly how the Force works, eventual pregnancy, their kid is gonna rule the Galaxy, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightforlife/pseuds/rightforlife
Summary: Rey comes to the conclusion that the only way to end the war and balance the Force is to have a baby with her so-called enemy.Said enemy...well...he’s not complaining in the least.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 659
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Sow the Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have no idea where this came from. I was editing Sunshine and Gunpowder and BAM, creative juices flowed. I think I have baby brain. No excuses, just self-indulgent weirdness. First semi-canon universe fic too! Hope you enjoy. Apologies if I missed any tags.

  
  
  


_“Let’s have a baby!”_

  
  
  
  
  


When the Force bond connected after months of silence, there were so many things that he wanted to say.

To yell.

He wanted her to feel every ounce of betrayal he had felt, the hurt, the rage, the anger, the resignation that she too had left him just like everyone else he had once loved.

He wanted to throw it in her face that he didn’t need her by his side to govern effectively. He’d already outlawed slavery and cemented the First Order’s power in only two months. The reports he was getting of the Resistance’s dwindling resources and their loss of allies after the rather popular changes he was making as Supreme Leader was vindication enough that he could be a good leader _without_ her.

(Never mind the fact that all the changes he had made were done with her in mind)

Instead, he found himself red faced and lost for words as he processed what an equally red faced Rey had just blurted out.

“ _What?”_

“I’ve thought about it for a long time!” Rey spat defensively, her hazel eyes trained on something above him. “And it’s the only thing that will end the war. I know it!”

He didn’t know what he could possibly say to that. So instead, (and proving he was Han Solo’s son through and through) he said: “Oh, you’ve thought about it for a _long time_ have you?”

“Kriff off Ben!” Rey’s embarrassment hit him through the bond, causing one side of his mouth to curl up in a half sneer.

But amusement bubbled up in his chest, foreign and wonderful. “No, please go on. Tell me just how you came to this fantastic conclusion, and everything you’ve imagined that goes with it.”

The look she gave him would have withered a lesser man.

“I have _a lot_ of spare time.” She grumbled begrudgingly after a few moments. “It’s not like we’ve fought any battles considering that your side hasn’t attacked.”

The _yet_ was unspoken, but understood.

“There’s no need.” He shrugged carelessly. “The Resistance is virtually obsolete. You have what thirty….forty people at most? And it’s not as though your allies are flocking to your side. Nor does the Galaxy seem to particularly like you at the moment.”

She scowled at him, though her silence spoke volumes.

He watched as she gathered her composure, pulling on the hair that now curled around her shoulders. Kylo enjoyed her with her hair down. She looked...nice.

“All the Jedi Texts, they talk about balance.” Rey started slowly. “In ourselves, and in the Force. They don’t talk about the Light overpowering the Dark. Because eventually, the Dark would rise to meet it. That’s where I was wrong when I came to you. Where both of us were. It’s not about one of us turning the other. That wouldn’t do anything except foster resentment in the long run.”

She paused, allowing her words to sink in.

It pained him to admit that she was right. Darkness was in his nature since the day he was born. He couldn’t lock that part of himself away and be some paragon for the Light. And in hindsight, he couldn’t fathom Rey’s brilliant luminescent aura being dampened and twisted into something unnatural just to appease the false vision he’d been given of her.

No one deserved to live a half-life, not even someone like him.

“And your solution to bringing balance to the Force is to….”

“Create the embodiment of balance.” Her voice shook, but her gaze was steady as she stared at him. “Light and Dark together. In one person.”

“Twins run in my family.” Ben couldn’t help but say. 

She sputtered, shooting him a glare.

He sank down on his bed, knowing he must look as though he were sitting on air to her. Her idea...wasn’t entirely insane. Kylo understood what she was trying to tell him.

This war - between them - not the First Order and Resistance - wouldn’t be over until both sides compromised.

And perhaps this was it.

He took in her slight form and the new clothing she was wearing, noting that she had more padding around her hips and breasts now. Regular meals were doing her good. 

His throat dried considerably as he pictured her even rounder, her belly swollen with the proof that the Last Jedi had let the Jedi Killer touch her, fill her, _love her._

“You hate me.” He said it as bluntly as he could, surprised by the immediate and vehement denial that shot through the bond.

“I…” She was looking everywhere but him. “I don’t Ben.” Her tone was broken. “I tried to. I really did! But I...how could I when you’re my…”

He understood all too well what she was trying to tell him. And he couldn’t hide how relieved he was.

“So what do we do?” Kylo sighed. “However radical your plan is, I see what you mean. It’s drastic, and there will be complications from both our sides, but it might be our only chance to bring the Galaxy together.”

He could sense her excitement at his words, though she clamped down on it quickly.

Rey peeked at him from under her long lashes. “Did you - did you ever consider having children?”

A snort escaped his mouth unbidden. “My mother sent me off to be a Jedi when I was _ten_.” He spat. “Effectively cutting off her only chance at grandchildren.” He couldn’t keep long repressed hurt from cracking his voice. “And Snoke…”

How could he tell her that yes, his former master had wanted Kylo to breed. But he was always in his head. For _everything_. Even a simple release wasn’t possible unless he meditated for _hours_. And it simply wasn’t worth it at the end of the day.

The first time he had come in the shower after Snoke’s death, thinking of Rey - because of course he was - Kylo had nearly keeled over from the overwhelming pleasure. He had forgotten what it was like to take himself in hand - had barely done so since he was at the Praxium. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, inching closer to him. He could smell her - that intricate scent of clean soap coupled with bright notes of citrus. Idly, he wondered if she tasted as fresh as she smelled. “But that didn’t answer my question.” Rey’s gaze pierced him. “Did _you_ want children?”

The silence that stretched between them was filled with their increasingly heavy breaths.

“Yes.” Kylo swallowed tightly. “I did.” It was almost shameful to admit how much he had dreamed of holding _his_ child in his arms. “I wanted to prove to my parents - to the Galaxy, that Skywalkers _can_ be good parents. I wanted to right all the mistakes my own parents made raising me.” _And I wanted someone to love me just for being me._

She studied him closely, as if trying to see if he was lying. 

“I did too.” 

It was said so faintly, he almost didn’t hear. And then - louder. “I wanted, I _want_ a child.” Rey sniffled. “My own parents couldn’t have given a lick about me, but my own child? They would be my world.”

Want - hot and electric - sparked through him.

“I can give you that.” He said through a dry mouth. “I can give you a child - children, if that’s what you would like.”

Just saying that felt like some sort of blasphemy. She was supposed to be his _enemy_ for Kriff’s sake! But that had never been the truth. Rey was never _his_ enemy. All he had wanted to do was teach her, hone her abilities to their fullest potential. _She_ had decided (for very good reasons) that she wanted to kill him.

Not anymore though.

Her eyes were luminous, glittering with liquid that stubbornly refused to fall. “The war will end if we do this.” 

“It will.”

There were no guarantees, but his side would die before they spoke against him - and his mother wasn’t stupid enough to continue a war if it meant not seeing her grandchild.

And in thirty odd years, if that child decided to kill him like he had done to his own father, then he would welcome death with open arms.

The smile that lit Rey’s lips was a sight he would remember till his last breath. It was as though the sun had parted through the perpetual clouds hanging over him, warming his insides with something that he had not felt in so long.

A reason to live.

“So how do we do this?” She asked, fidgeting nervously. “Are you going to - “ Rey glanced down at his groin which stirred with interest. “I mean, you can just you know - _do that -_ into a cup and then I can put - “

“ _No_.” He snarled, well aware of the way she flinched. “No.” Biting back at the nerves that threatened to overwhelm him, he rose to his feet, marveling at the way his body dwarfed hers. “If we do this,” One bare finger reached out, twirling a stray piece of hair away from her face. “We do it right.”

Something seared through his very soul - leaving behind a trail of fire in his veins. It took him a moment to realize that what he had just felt came from her. From Rey.

Her arousal.

His throat was dryer that fucking _Jakku_ right now.

“You mean - “

“If we do this,” Kylo had to take a deep breath to steady himself. “I’m going to have you on your back. Or your knees. Or on top of me. I don’t really care.”

There he was. The suave son of Han Solo that had been locked away for so long.

“ _Ben_.” Rey stumbled, flushing deeply. She clasped her hands together, refusing to meet his eyes. He could tell how much his words had affected her, how desperately she was trying not to give in. A smirk curled up on his lips, coupled with crippling anxiety. Because he knew he had just won, but he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Words were nothing without action. And aside from some stolen Holovids, he was as blind as a loth kitten at birth.

“I...I’ve never.” He followed the movement of her throat with predatory precision. “I don’t know _how_.” Rey said, clearly ashamed.

“Then we’ll learn together.” He tried to keep an even tone, even when her head shot up to look at him in disbelief. “Luke and Snoke.” Kylo reminded her as gently as he could. “Not much I could do without them knowing. Nor did I ever want to….with someone else….before you.”

_This is happening. This is happening. THIS IS HAPPENING._

“I just have one request.” She was right there now. In front of him. Looking up at him with softness that he didn’t deserve.

“Anything.” He breathed, reaching out to _finally_ touch her soft skin. They both sighed when his palm cupped her cheek, marveling at the way his hand covered over half her face.

“Think of yourself as Ben.” Rey placed her hand over his, nuzzling into his palm. “Not Kylo. Because that’s who you are. Who you’ve always been. Kylo Ren would never have done half the things you did for the Galaxy as Supreme Leader. But Ben Solo….Ben Solo _did_.”

He sucked in a shuddering breath.

“Ben.” She said again in that soft tone of hers, smiling at him with such warmth that he shivered. “My Ben.”

And then she was leaning up on her toes, her mouth moving towards his while all he could do was wait and watch with absolute disbelief as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his miserable life closed the distance between them, pressing her soft lips to his in what he knew was her first kiss.

For a moment, he was frozen. He could do nothing but stand stock still as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to figure out the best way to kiss this kriffing tree of a man.

That was her thought - not his.

She pulled away, disappointment and hurt rife in her gaze. “Was that...I don’t...did you not want to - _mmph!”_

Ben Solo tackled the woman in his arms onto his bed, crowding her with his body as his lips moved over hers with fervent need.

He was ill practiced at this, but experience wasn’t needed with Rey. Not when whatever it was they were doing felt _so good_ to both of them.

Ben licked into her mouth, confirming that _yes_ , she did taste as fresh as she smelled, and _yes_ , he was going to get addicted to doing this. She mewled, bucking against him as her small hands pulled at his hair, raking her nails over his scalp.

The sensation sent shockwaves down his spine, causing him to kiss her harder - deeper, a clash of tongues and teeth. No finesse and all passion.

With a gasp, he pulled away from her mouth to kiss her neck, leaving a wet trail down the tanned column.

_More_.

Her voice echoed in his head, a needy whine.

He grinned against her skin. If it was more she wanted…

His hands trailed a curious path down her body. Ben leaned back on his haunches, taking in the sight of her flushed, heaving chest. Her hair was strewn all over his pillows in a lovely chestnut fan, lips swollen and red from his mouth.

The polite thing to do would have been to take her tunic off gently. But neither Ben Solo nor Kylo Ren were _polite_. Using the Force, he _ripped_ the garment into shreds, throwing it around his room haphazardly.

She wasn’t wearing a breast-band he realized with a shock. Her chest was _right there_. 

_Boobs. Those are boobs. Rey’s boobs. Fucking perfect._

Waiting for him. Dusky nipples begging to be tasted.

Well, so be it.

The only thought running through his mind was that he needed to have her in his mouth.

“ _Ben!”_

She was sweet, he thought blankly. So sweet. Her skin must have been tinged with honey because that’s all he could taste. Pulling her delicate nipple between his teeth, he sucked hard - just as their future child would do. Her moan echoed in his ears as her nails raked over his still clothed back.

What would she look like, he wondered, when her breasts were filled with milk that would nourish their child? They would be fuller for sure, but then he wouldn’t be able to put a whole one in his mouth like he was doing now. 

Switching to the other tit, his palm lightly massaged her neglected breast, gently tugging and tweaking until her thoughts were incoherent with pure need.

“Off!” Rey gasped, pushing at his chest to no avail. “Take your shirt off!”

Taking no time to gloat at the glaze to her eyes, he did as she asked, flexing his muscles to display the full breadth of his torso.

She liked it. He knew she did. For all that she had asked him to put a cowl on the first time she saw him shirtless, Ben was well aware of the heat in her eyes, the embarrassment that echoed through the bond at liking the sight of her enemy.

Well, they weren’t enemies now. Far from it. And judging by the way her small, heated hands were roving over his skin, she liked what she saw and wasn’t afraid to show it.

He had to grit his teeth when her fingers grazed his abdomen, running the pads over each ridge.

“They’re so hard.” Rey muttered to herself, hazel eyes alight.

His abs weren’t the only thing that was hard.

Stiff to the point of discomfort, he had to stay still as she continued her exploration. She bent down and kissed the scar on his side, traced the line of the one _she_ had given him up his torso all the way to his nose with her lips, and all he could do was endure.

“I’m sorry.” Rey smoothed a thumb over his cheek, pressing her lips against the marred skin as an apology.

“I’m not.” Ben swallowed. He removed her arm band shakily, revealing the scar she had earned in the duel against Snoke. “This looks like…”

“Two hands reaching out.” Rey finished for him.

He kissed the scar tenderly, mirroring her apology. As he moved, his erection dragged over her thigh, causing both of them to let out small sighs.

“There’s no part of you that isn’t over the top, is there?” Rey’s tone was light, but her eyes reflected unease.

_You’re big._ Her voice invaded his mind. _Too big._ _Will you even fit?_

Biting back male pride, he bent down and kissed her as softly as he could, alleviating her fears the only way he knew how. She opened for him with no resistance, allowing him to plunder her mouth the same way he would plunder her body.

“I will.” Ben leaned back, glancing at the pants she still wore and then back at her. She gulped, fingers clenching into fists, but nodded resolutely, tilting her hips to him. With a shaky breath, he pulled off her pants - underwear and all, and just stared at the vision below him.

How could someone like him be so lucky? How could this desert angel be his?

“Ben?” Rey squeaked, attempting to shield herself from his view. “Is it, am I - “

“Perfect.” He rasped, unable to put forth what he was feeling in words. He felt dizzy, nauseous almost at the thought that he would be the first, the _only_ man who would ever get to touch this woman. The future mother of his child.

Rey was nothing but sin, Ben decided, drinking her in. Her tan skin fit so well against his black sheets, long legs writhing over the silk. She was made up of lean muscles and soft skin that showed how she had conquered Jakku - a few scars on her arms and legs from her time as a scavenger that he was going to taste thoroughly tonight.

There were freckles dotting her skins like tiny constellations that made him want to spend hours exploring how they would shine from his tongue. She was small all over - but womanly through and through. Her tiny waist flared out to modestly rounded hips that carried a fantastic ass that he was itching to cup in his hands as he drove into her repeatedly. Toned and slender legs slowly parted - perhaps inadvertently, revealing what could only be the prettiest cunt in the entire galaxy.

She was pink and glistening, just for him. Her sex was practically hairless save for the curls atop her mons- no doubt an adaptation from living on Jakku. He longed to delve deep into them and smell the essence that was slowly permeating his senses - thick and heady.

Ben stood, divesting himself of his own sleeping pants. He was jittery, filled with nerves, yet at peace at the same time.

Her arousal hit with all the force of a freighter.

Rey let out a laugh that was just shy of hysterical, shaking her head as she got to her knees. One hand reached out timorously, stroking his urgent, leaking shaft just once.

Ben hissed in pure pleasure, nearly coming right there and then. Having someone else touch him like this….it was beyond anything he could imagine. But if she kept doing that, then…

“How can you be so soft and hard at once?” Rey whispered with wonder, running her thumb over his weeping slit.

He groaned when her pink tongue darted out to taste him, a contemplative furrow between her eyes.

“Not bad. A bit salty, but better than anything I ever ate on Ja - “

Ben didn’t let her finish her sentence, pushing her onto her back. His mouth covered hers before she could, tasting himself on her tongue faintly.

Kissing her had seemed daunting in the beginning. Mostly because he had been wanting to do so ever since he had her strapped on an interrogation table (not the healthiest of times to think about things like this but still), and obviously she would have never contemplated doing anything but kill him if they ever saw each other again after Crait. Thus, all his fantasies regarding Rey had been locked into a compartment in his mind - only to be opened when he was alone in his bed or shower.

And then Rey had proven him wrong. And he had kissed her until it was as easy as breathing.

There were words he wanted to say, words that had barely been said to him, but that he knew nonetheless. Three of them to be precise.

It was too early though. And this was far too tenuous a time. Ben hadn’t felt as though he had earned the right to say them, despite what he knew to be true in his heart.

He sucked a bruise into her neck, trailing downwards down the valley of her breasts, dipping inside to taste her bellybutton, kissing over the place that would house their child before burying his nose in her curls and taking a deep breath.

“ _Ben!”_ Rey cried, grabbing onto his hair.

He kissed her inner thighs, licking away the slick that had dripped down from her sopping cunt. His sheets were going to smell like her for...ever….if he had any say in it.

Her flavor was unlike anything else he had ever tasted. Sweet and salty all at once, and so, _so_ good. He could find sustenance here for the rest of his life and not get tired of it.

Vaguely, he recalled his sixteen year-old self, and how Han Solo had talked an awkward Ben Solo through a lesson on female anatomy that a Jedi shouldn’t know. He remembered that women had a little bundle of nerves on the top of their sex - a button - Solo had called it - that if stimulated properly - would cause her to lose her mind.

And when his lips closed around it, and Rey bucked against his mouth with a hoarse shriek, Ben knew that his father was right.

A snarl escaped his lips as he held her down, licking her from top to bottom and back again. He explored every crevice of her with his mouth, listening to the cadence of her moans for clues as to what she liked.

According to his deductions, he was doing a damn good job.

He thrust his tongue into her untried entrance, feeling the unfamiliar terrain with a scientist’s curiosity. It was so different from his own - full of ridges and dips that he never would have imagined. It felt like silk under his tongue, slippery and smooth. Indeed, when one finger ventured out to breach her, he confirmed his findings and had to grit his teeth when she gripped him with surprisingly strong muscles, making it almost impossible to dislodge his finger.

Slowly, steadily, he pushed his finger in and out, making sure to use his mouth on her nub. She was getting wetter and wetter (and louder) against his face, her juices dripping down his chin. Confident she was ready, he added another finger, curling them against the spongy flesh of her front walls and earning a wail that made him hope she was away from others on whatever Maker forsaken base the Resistance was on.

Unable to clamp down on the pride running through him, he grinned against her cunt. His fingers moved faster and faster, cock rutting against her thigh as he did so.

Suddenly, his vision whited out. Waves of bliss that were only partially his own crashed down over him, threatening to drag him under.

_This_ was Rey’s orgasm, Ben realized with amazing alacrity. This was what _he_ had done to her.

“D...don’t be so smug!” She panted, throwing one arm over her eyes. “You’re just….”

He crawled over her body, taking in her flushed countenance with all the smugness she’d told him not to have. It was impossible not to revel in her release, not when she looked so damn delicious like this - wanton and boneless - all because of him.

“Oh for Kriff’s sake!” Rey growled, pulling him down by his neck for a bruising kiss. She sucked every last bit of _her_ off of his lips and tongue, uncaring of the havoc she was wreaking on him. He could feel his own release building deep within, balls drawing tight against his body.

_No!_ _Not yet! Not until I’m inside her._

He started to recite the order of the planets from core to mid-rim as slowly as he could, dampening the potency of having Rey under him. Soon, his body came back under his control and didn’t feel ten seconds away from spewing his precious seed all over her.

He was going to fill her up to the brim as many times as needed for him to take _root_ , over and over until her every movement would have echoes of _him._

“Then do it.” Rey licked her lips, a challenge written on her lovely features. “Fill me, Ben. I want to carry a piece of you in me. Give me a baby. _Our_ baby. I wonder if it’ll be a boy or a girl. Or both maybe. I hope they have your hair.” She twirled a lock around her fingers. “It’s so soft and thick.”

His chest tightened. A child with his hair and her eyes, maybe her freckles too - running around a Galaxy without a care in the world. A child created for balance, but one who would live without the burden of impossible expectations weighing them down. A child who would have parents that would love them and never leave them no matter what.

“I’ll try my best.” Ben blinked back moisture. He was going to become a father very soon, going to be able to dote on his child in a way neither his nor Rey’s parents had done.

Pushing away his own trepidation, he sat on his heels, just taking a moment to drink in what a pretty picture she made. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to change her mind if need be, he drew her delicate ankles into his hands, marveling at just how fragile she seemed, despite knowing that she was unfathomably strong. Pulling her towards him, he hooked her legs over his shoulders.

His hands landed on either side of her head, so close that his cock brushed her cunt in a tantalizing wet slide.

Both of them hissed in unison, the bond doubling the pleasure.

“You’re so wet.” He choked out, dropping his head to her neck.

“For you.” Rey stroked his back. “Only for you.” Her gaze was soft, but filled with vulnerability that he sought to alleviate.

“It might hurt.” Ben warned, lining them up and scarcely believing this was actually happening. “I’ll stop the second you tell me. I promise.”

She laced their hands together, pressing a kiss to his forearm. “I trust you.” 

Those were words he never thought he would hear from anyone, let alone Rey.

His first thrust didn’t quite line up as he thought. She winced, and he cringed, but her encouraging touch spurred him on.

Slowly, gently, he eased inside, holding his breath for fear of missing a single sound from their joined bodies.

A quick glance at Rey revealed that her mouth had parted, but not in pain.

Ben on the other hand, was in agony. 

Because this was torture of the most exquisite kind. Her walls clapped down on him like a vice, trapping him in a searing hot cavern he had no intention of ever leaving.

He bit her shoulder as he pushed in even deeper, holding back a moan out of courtesy.

But when Rey raised her hips towards his, effectively helping him press through the thin barrier of her body until he was seated fully within her, his control slipped.

Especially when he heard his name being repeated like a chant, falling from her lips as if it were the only word she knew.

Never before had he been glad to hear _Ben_. Hell, he would retake that name if it meant hearing it come from Rey like this for the rest of his life.

“Move Ben!” Rey whined, her heels digging into his back. “Now!”

Who was he to deny his lady?

Pulling out nearly all the way, he savored the drag of her walls around his cock and slammed back in, able to fully let go now.

He was close. It was too fast, but that was okay. The Force would not be so cruel as to take her away when they both were trying their damnedest to bring balance to it.

“Fucking take it!” He grunted into her ear, finding a punishing rhythm that had her wailing. He grew more and more confident with each thrust.

“You’re gonna be so beautiful with my baby.” Ben gurgled. “The whole Galaxy will know who you belong to. What I did to you. What you _let_ me do. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” He gasped as she spasmed around his cock, letting out an incoherent ramble of words that amounted to _so good_.

“More!” Rey’s fingernails were definitely drawing blood when they dug into his shoulders, but he didn’t care. Just one more mark on his skin that she had given him.

“No one else! No one else will have this!” He roared, capturing a breast in her mouth and suckling as hard as he could. The ensuing shriek she let out could have broken windows. “You’re mine Rey! Only mine!”

He drove into her like a man possessed, grabbing her ass and lifting her body almost all the way up off the bed. The change in angle meant that he was hitting her womb with every stroke, drawing out cry after hoarse cry from her swollen pink lips. He was holding her bottom cheeks so tightly, there would be inevitable bruises.

_Good_ , the dark part of him that he’d tucked away for her came back with a vengeance. _Let her have a reminder of who owns her body every time she sits down._

“Yours!” She choked, growing tighter and wetter around him. “Only yours! I…” Tears leaked from beneath closed eyelids. “Fill me until you drip down my thighs, give me your baby, please, _please_!”

“Fuck!”

He toppled over the edge at her words, hips stuttering against hers as he rode out the last vestiges of their combined release.

Ben spilled into her with hot spurts, collapsing on top of her in an exhausted heap of limbs. He made to move off of her body, but she held him tight, not letting go even as he softened within her.

“I don’t want to waste a single drop.” Rey met his gaze head on without any of her earlier embarrassment. 

A feral smirk lit his face, victory ringing in his chest. It softened into a gentler smile however, when she yawned cutely, exhaustion setting into her bones.

Ben withdrew from her body with reluctance. A small bit of his seed came out with him. He made to push it back in where it belonged, but it was _Rey_ who did so. She scooped it up with two fingers and eased it into her channel, sighing sleepily as it stayed within her.

He didn’t even realize his jaw had dropped until she closed it with those same fingers that had just been inside her. Ones that he popped into his own mouth, swirling his tongue around her small digits to enjoy their combined flavors.

Ben settled on his back, staring up at his dull ceiling with no small amount of disbelief. Rey crawled over him, her head resting on his still pounding chest. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, using the Force to cover them both with his thick duvet.

“You have dimples.” 

“Hm?”

Rey traced the deep indents of one cheek with wonder in her eyes. “Dimples. You have them.”

“Oh.” Right. He was smiling. _Actually smiling._ That hadn’t happened in a while. “I do.” Ben poked her cheek, noting the adorable indent there. “So do you.”

“That means our children will have them too, doesn’t it?”

His chest tightened as he nodded jerkily. “The probability is high.” Not even a few hours ago he had never imagined ending up with her in this position. Not fighting each other, not arguing, not hating each other. Within the blink of an eye, their entire lives had been upended - and neither of them were complaining about it.

“Ask me again.” Rey whispered into his chest. “What you did that night. But this time, really _ask_ me, don’t just demand it.”

_Join me._ _Please._ The words echoed in his mind - both from her memory and his. He saw his face through her eyes, sweaty and desperate, a wet sheen to his eyes, hand outstretched in a pitiful plea. He felt her despair, her horror, the way she had almost taken his hand before realizing that she would lose a part of herself if she did so. Her guilt nearly overwhelmed him.

For a moment, he considered throwing back everything _he_ had gone through afterwards back at her. But that would be stupid, and would only hurt both of them. Contrary to popular belief, he was rather intelligent when rage didn’t dictate his every action.

Instead, he kissed her with everything he had, offered her every broken part of him that she could put together. After all, she’d been salvaging discarded things for so long. He would be just one more notch in her belt.

“When this is over,” Ben pulled away slowly, gazing into the abyss of her eyes. “Be with me. In whatever capacity you want. Just….be with me. Please.”

She laughed, sniffling loudly. “You didn’t ask me! There you go again, just - “

“Rey.” 

He couldn’t bear another rejection, not when she was already potentially carrying his child. Perhaps it would destroy the last vestiges of his sanity forever, and he would become the monster she had once called him all over again.

“Yes, you ridiculous man.” Rey mumbled the words against his lips, elation coloring her tone. “Of course I will! I don't have the strength to say no twice.” She pulled away, fingers hovering over the wide smile that was making an appearance on his face. Never before had she looked more beautiful to him than in that moment.

“I wanted to take your hand,” She confessed, raking a hand through his hair. “Ben’s hand. Maybe I thought I could come back when my friends were safe but…” She trailed off with a shake of her head. “It doesn’t matter. You said it right, _let the past die_. It’s done and gone, Ben. All that’s left is the future. With me, you, and this little one.” Rey brought his palm to her abdomen where their child would have a home for months on end. “Let’s create a world that he or she can be proud to live in.”

_I love you._

He dare not say those words aloud. Or even through the bond. But that’s all he could think of, the only coherent thought he had.

“Okay.” He breathed, choking back a sob. “Okay.” He cupped the back of her head and committed this image of her - this loose haired, flushed, naked and sated version of her in his mind. Her eyes drooped as she let out another yawn, nuzzling against him as though he was a protector instead of a destroyer.

_I love you_.

And seconds before exhaustion overtook him as well, he swore he could hear her response.

_I know._

* * *

Rey announced she was pregnant to a bewildered Resistance just after she had passed fifteen weeks.

When asked who the father of the child was, she played coy. 

Quite soon after her announcement, the First Order reached out to the Resistance to start negotiating an Armistice.

Not too long after that, both sides agreed to meet on Chandrila to complete and sign a Peace Treaty.

It was quite difficult to hide who the father was when he was in the same room as her, and was making it his life’s mission to fluster her with rather vulgar declarations of what he was going to do to her afterwards in graphic detail through their bond, but she still managed.

Leia had possibly caught on - especially after the two of them had mysteriously vanished one afternoon claiming _matters of the Force_ , and Rey had returned with her tunic rumpled while the Supreme Leader’s helmet was slightly askew revealing pale skin that semi-confirmed he was a human male to the Holonet.

But it wasn’t till the last day of negotiations - which had taken _months_ , when all documents were ready to be signed, that the entire Galaxy learned just who had fathered the Last Jedi’s child

It wasn’t as though bets hadn’t been placed, or that the writing wasn’t on the wall. The way they interacted with each other was a confirmation in itself. Everyone could tell that Ren actually listened to the woman anytime she spoke, or that the Jedi wasn’t afraid to chastise her own people if they made things purposefully difficult for him (which was often). Their behavior didn't exactly match up to them being mortal enemies.

Most of the Resistance, especially Finn and Poe were in denial that Kylo Ren could be anything other than a homicidal dictator. Most of the First Order were baffled by their leader’s surprisingly quick wit and dry humor that came out in full force when he went toe to toe in a war of words with Leia Organa.

Every preconceived notion that anyone had ever had of either of them however, were dashed to the ground when Rey’s water broke right before Leia was about to sign the first datapad.

“Go on. Sign it.” She tried to smile through gritted teeth, ignoring the twinges of pain from her lower half as well as the cries of panic from everyone around her.

“Like fuck she will!” Ben roared, at her side in an instant. Anyone who had thought to try and come to her aid scattered as the Supreme Leader picked her up in his arms, calling for a medic.

"Why is he holding her like that?" Finn muttered to Leia who rolled her eyes. "We have to do something!"

"And what? Die in the process?" Someone else let out an annoyed sigh. 

“Ben,” Rey gripped his shoulder, wincing. “Ben! I’m fi -”

“Absolutely not!” He was panicking, of course he was, but could anyone really blame him. The woman he loved was going into labor. He could feel echoes of her pain, and it _hurt._ He was going to be a _father._ “We need medical transport to the ship right now!”

“I’m not giving birth on the _Finalizer_!”

“Yes you are! We talked about this.” He tried to soften his voice - which was hard given the modulator in his helmet. “I trust my doctors and so do you. As I recall, you and Dr. Tarot _bonded_ , as you called it.”

She chewed her lip, ignoring the triumph through the bond on his part. He’d won, and he knew it.

“Fine. Whatever. We’ll do it your way.” Deft fingers unlatched his helmet and threw it across the room, ensuring it couldn’t be repaired (again). She stared up at the soulful brown eyes she had come to adore, stroking his smooth cheek. Just being near him lessened the pain. “But you’ll have to put me down, Ben.”

“Never.” He whispered, nuzzling her hair. “I won’t let you go.”

He kissed her softly, just a single press of their lips together, but it was enough to lift the blinders from every single person around them.

Ben looked at his mother, swallowing back a burst of old pain and remorse at the sight of her weathered form. There wasn’t surprise or admonishment on her face however, just a great wealth of happiness.

“We’ll sign after she’s given birth.” Leia reassured him, amusement coloring her tone. “Now I see why everything happened as it did.”

“Sir!” 

Troopers rushed in with a stretcher, doing a very subtle double take at the sight of their (rather handsome) unmasked leader. “We have everything ready for…um…” 

“My wife.” Ben supplied for them, ignoring the murmurs that filled the room.

“Future wife.” Rey clarified, shooting him a fond, if not pained look. “Right after this kid is born.”

"Breathe Rey." Leia soothed. "Deep breaths. In and out, in and out."

"Just like when I - "

"Finish that sentence and I'll make myself a widow." Rey growled at the devilish smirk on Ben's face, feeling even more agitated when she realized that he had distracted her from the pain.

“This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening.” Finn chanted, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. By his side, Poe wasn’t in any better shape, his jaw nearly touching the ground.

Chewie let out a roar of joy, which incidentally served as a way to shut up the panicked Resistance.

Ben lowered her to the stretcher as carefully as he could, kissing her forehead tenderly. She twined their fingers together as Leia walked over to them, a question on her face.

“I would like to be present for the birth of my first grandchild.” Her eyes were on Ben, who shrunk ever so slightly. “If that would be alright with my son.”

(The Holonet’s subsequent meltdown that the Supreme Leader of the First Order was also a Prince twice over was really the only reason why he was given the fitting title of Emperor Ben Organa Solo just months after the birth of the Galaxy’s Heir).

Ben felt Rey’s serene presence through their bond and gathered the courage to nod, gesturing for Leia to follow them to medical transport.

The Resistance members who tried to follow their General however, were stopped in place by the Force. By Rey.

“I don’t need any more stress than I’m already under.” She glared at the betrayed faces of Finn, Poe, and even Rose. “You can see me _after_. If you want to.”

They had no choice but to watch as a woman they perhaps had never truly known was led away, still holding the hand of someone who was supposed to be a villain, with their General in tow.

Hours later, when the elated, disheveled, awestruck, and _young_ face of the Supreme Leader made its rounds on the Holonet, declaring that his (future) wife had just given birth to a healthy baby girl named Hope Organa Solo, even the most cynical within the Resistance had to admit that emotion like that couldn’t be faked. And that maybe, just maybe, things were going to be fine.

  
  


*

  
  


“You’re mother’s a genius. She has the best ideas, and you little starfighter, are the best one yet.” Ben whispered into his daughter’s fine black hair that he knew would be as thick and untamed as his. He held Hope close to his chest with one arm, the other thrown around Rey’s tired form as he cuddled them both on the hospital bed.

He was aware of officers and ordinary workers alike trying to sneak a peek at all of them through the glass windows of the observation deck, only for them to be shooed away by his mother. But he couldn’t bring himself to care who saw his happiness.

“Don’t you let her forget it.” Rey murmured, kissing his throat. Her eyes were weary, but held a spark that only motherhood could bring.

Hope blinked up at both of them through blue eyes that selfishly Ben wished would darken very soon. He didn’t need the ghost of Luke Skywalker laughing at him through his daughter. Her Force Signature was already stronger than anything he had felt before, meaning that he had quite a few headaches in his future.

She had his pale skin and Rey’s nose. It was too early to tell whose ears she had inherited or if she would have freckles or not, though he would pray to the Maker that his little girl would be a spitting image of her mother - the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy.

“Stop it.” Rey blushed, slapping his bicep. “I’m swollen and blotchy and - “

“Beautiful.” Ben kissed her firmly, cutting off her self-deprecating spiral. “Absolutely beautiful. A _goddess._ ”

“I love you.” She sighed happily, taking Hope from him. “So much.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d said that (that had been when he’d had her bent over in a random ‘fresher, and she’d yelled out those words just as he came in her harder than ever before in his life), but it felt like the most memorable.

“I love you too.” Ben pulled her closer, keeping a hand on their daughter’s swaddled form. He was content, he realized. Utterly and truly content. There was nothing he wanted for at the moment, no voices in his head (save for Rey’s) telling him that he was nothing, no conflict in his psyche.

He was whole and healthy, all thanks to the woman in his arms who had created a solution to their problems that was so outlandish, that it worked.

“I was pretty horny actually.” Rey admitted with a small laugh, no doubt hearing his thoughts. “All I could think about was how good you looked without a shirt and how big you were and how much I regretted leaving you. The baby thing came as an afterthought.”

“Oh?” He raised a brow, mischief twinkling in his eyes. “How horny were you? You can show me what you did, you know. And I’ll show you how much I - ”

“Ben! I _just_ gave birth!” She hissed. “Our daughter is _right here_!”

Said daughter yawned, causing both parents to melt right there and then.

“You’re everything to me.” Ben whispered against her temple after a moment of silence. “Both of you are. You gave me what I thought I would never have.”

“So did you.” Her smile could light up a thousand planets. “Thank you Ben. For everything.”

His throat was too clogged by overwhelming love to do more than kiss her, pouring all the words he couldn’t say into it. He didn’t deserve this, no matter what anyone said. But Ben was going to do everything in his power to live up to the love Rey had entrusted him with, to redeem himself through the actions he would take from now - his first steps. 

“Thank _you_.” His cheeks were wet as he brushed his nose against Rey’s, then against his daughter’s soft cheek, inhaling her sweet scent. “And you too my darling, for giving me what I thought I had lost a long time ago.”

Hope.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the cliche ending.


End file.
